


【高银高】关于初遇，或者一切

by lbgen1



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【高银高】关于初遇，或者一切

1

高杉是在山后的鸟居和银时相遇的。

和前门的朱红色不同，山后的鸟居是石制的，上面长着一层湿漉漉的青苔，带着点岁月的痕迹，银时穿着浅蓝色的和服，盘腿坐在石头上舔着棒棒糖。

“你是谁？”银时叼着糖，含糊不清的问，“松阳说要来个客人，是你吗？你叫高杉晋助？”

高杉点点头，看起来很严肃的问：“你呢？”

银时把糖从嘴里抽出来：“我叫坂田银时。”他突然笑起来，“多多指教了，小少爷。”

“别这么叫我。”高杉脸黑了。

“嗨，别在意。”银时抽出棒棒糖给他，“吃吗？”

高杉看了看，他从来没有碰过这种充满工业香精的食物，不过还是抬手接了个过来。

“你见到松阳了？他在哪儿？”银时又自来熟的问。

“在偏殿——”高杉说，“他在和我父母说话。”

“哦。”银时眨眨眼，“那我待会儿再找他吧。你已经住下了吗？需要我给你介绍这里吗？”

高杉矜持的接受了这个邀请。

他从家里听说过银时的事情，对方说起银时的时候眼底或多或少带着点怜悯，说对方是被松阳捡到的轻微白化的弃儿，导致高杉心里也勾勒出来了一个有点可怜的阴沉印象。

可是银时不仅不阴沉，还很自来熟；不仅不可怜，还很可恶。

那是那年夏天高杉最大的收获。

那年他八岁，银时也八岁。

2

高杉每年暑假都会来神社住上一段时间。据说是身体先天不好，送过来祈福加上修养。

不知道是迷信还是他们世家的传统，不过银时看松阳对那些人总是笑得客客气气但不算是真诚，而高杉除了吃药，似乎也没有太多身体不好的样子。

这个神社在乡下又在山上，银时几乎没见不到什么同龄人，高杉又正好能跟他玩到一起。他开始的时候没有对一个据说家里特别有钱的小少爷抱什么期待，但是高杉倒不怎么矫情，和他一起在山上跑来跑去，吃同样的饭菜，一起听松阳说教，一起到村子里捣乱，打架也很厉害。

高杉自然有自己的功课，比银时的暑假作业难不少。银时不想做作业的时候就趴在旁边发呆或者睡觉，扭头看着外面蝉鸣的夏天，莫名没有了出去野的想法。

“你想出去就出去。”高杉说，“不用在这里等着我。”

银时摇摇头，叹息一声：“还没写完呢，出去玩被松阳逮到就不好了。”

高杉啧了一声，探头看了一眼银时的数学作业：“你不会了？”

“不是不会。”银时撇嘴，“就是麻烦。”

“你算的太慢了。”高杉说。

“是——是，我没有小少爷聪明。”银时阴阳怪气的说。

高杉抬手用笔戳银时，银时轻快的躲开了，然后也探头去看高杉面前的英语书，皱了皱眉头。

“看不懂。”

“哦。”高杉并没有觉得意外。

“你在外面过的都是什么日子。”银时用一种怜悯的眼神看着高杉，然后有兴奋起来，“话说你们家没有什么豪门秘辛吗？或者和你争家产的私生子？”

高杉用看智障的眼神看了一眼银时，看他坚持，最后摇摇头：“没有。父亲母亲一般不在这种事情上犯糊涂。”

虽然感情也说不上有就是了。

只不过都是聪明人，维护着共同的利益。

而他也是一个聪明的孩子，很小就明白了这些，除了身体的问题，作为继承人完全合格，目前也不会有什么牛鬼蛇神凑到他面前。

“那绑架什么的呢？”银时继续。

高杉危险的眯眼：“你很希望我被绑架？”

银时讪笑了一声收回头：“我这不是好奇嘛。”

“我觉得你也很危险。“高杉毒舌，“松阳可不是什么普通人。”

“当然，老师最厉害了！”银时完全没有接受到对方的嘲讽，反而突然成了一个无脑师吹。

高杉嘴角抽了抽，扭回头漫不经心的问：“你想来我们家看看吗？”

他算过了，他走的时候离银时开学还有一周，应该可以。

“诶？为什么？算了吧。”银时无忧无虑漫不经心的说，“我对于外面没什么兴趣啊。”

高杉手一顿，突然有点不爽：“你是对什么都没有兴趣。”

“我说的是实话。”银时叹了口气，重新趴回桌子上，“外面虽然感觉也挺好玩的，但是我没有出去过，其实也不是特别想出去。”

银时其实是个恋旧重感情的人——高杉后来愈发的意识到了这一点——这片土地虽然没有给他一个幸福的出身，但是他却也扎根在这里，和这座神秘又古老的神社相连。

“你会继承这里吗？”高杉又低声问。

“应该会吧。”银时扭头看着高杉，眯眼笑了起来，“那时候你还会来吗？”

“你不想出去看看吗？”高杉反问，“这个世界很大，你总要出去看看的。”

“啊，我知道。”银时懒洋洋的说，“这个世界很大，可是又和我有什么关系呢？出去看看之后，总归要回来的。眼前的生活好好的，我就很满意了。”

高杉不说话了。

他扭头看向趴在桌子上的银时。

银时眯眼看着他笑了笑，突然又说：“不过如果你想让我去你家玩，也不是不行。”

“我没那么想。”高杉脸黑了，重新扭过头，“我就是说说。”

“哦。”银时重新扭回头，看着窗外。

他浑身的颜色都很浅，阳光照着几乎有了一种半透明的感觉。那时候高杉生平第一次有了一种心慌的感觉，他看着眼前的文字却读不进去，呼吸仿佛变得清晰起来，带着某种怪异的震颤。

他抬头看了看神社木制的屋顶。

是啊，世界很大，可是那和这里有什么关系呢。

他的家里有巨大的股份和财富，但是那和这里说到底又有什么关系呢？

那个夏天高杉在神社度过了他十一岁的生日，下面的村子里正好有祭典，他跟着银时一路搜寻着甜点的铺子，最后爬到山上，看着下面灯火稀疏的村庄，和对他来说有点寒酸的烟花。

“不好玩。”银时舔了舔苹果糖，站起身，对高杉勾了勾手，“给你看个好玩的。”

高杉跟他过去，两个人又一路爬到了山后的鸟居，然后再往上到了顶上的后殿。银时拿了个袋子，然后拉着高杉从木制的楼梯一路爬到了后殿的屋顶上，盘腿从袋子里面拿出来了几个孔明灯。

“我们来放灯吧。”银时说。

“你带火柴了吗？”高杉一阵见血的问。

银时动作僵住，在他控诉的目光中两个人只好又爬下去管松阳要了火柴，再重新爬上屋顶。

这种事情本来不该在神社里做的，但是松阳自然没有那么多规矩，反而笑得挺愉快。

银时划开火柴，孔明灯点亮，逐渐鼓了起来，飘在空中。

银时捏着下面，兴奋的说：“许愿了！”

火光照亮他的脸，他抬起头，和高杉对视。

“以后每年这个时候，我们都放灯吧。”他突然说。

高杉一愣，然后点点头：“放吧。”

银时松手，灯就亮着火光，飞向了天空，越变越高，越变越小了。

两个人站在那里，一时都抬着头，没有说话。

过了片刻，高杉开口：“我问松阳了，他说同意你开学之前到我家玩一周。”

银时一愣，扭头看他，促狭地说：“你果然还是想让我去的嘛。”

高杉扭头回看天空中几乎已经看不到的火光，和平常的他一样，没有回答，心里却不是那么平静。

他知道银时其实对出去没什么兴趣，但是他能够感觉出来，松阳是想让银时多出去看看的，而银时肯定会听松阳的话。

所以他找了松阳，说了他的想法。

松阳果然笑着答应了，然后问：“为什么不直接和银时说？”

高杉一愣，斟酌着回答：“我和他说了。”

“他不想去吧？”松阳笑了起来，“我知道了。不要有心里负担，他不是不想去，只是懒而已。他很喜欢和你在一起。”

“但是——”高杉还是没说完。对着松阳，他总有一种被看透了的样子。

他预感到，他未来总有一天会——不，是很多次的会，想让银时做他自己不想做的事情的。

这回他利用了松阳，那未来呢？

未来他又会做些什么，来达到自己的目的呢？

来让银时留在自己的身边呢？

3

银时没有高杉想的那么多，虽然懒，但是他的确是很高兴再和高杉多玩一周的。

松阳帮他检查好了行李，笑着对来接高杉的管家道了声辛苦，两个孩子就爬进了车里。

银时是第一次坐这么高级的车，眼睛好奇的四处看着。

“你随意就好。”高杉说，“要吃巧克力吗？”

“要！”银时立刻反应过来。

高杉把白巧克力递给他，自己拿了个可可含量更高的，两个人一人含了一板巧克力在嘴里，看着管家上车，司机发动了车子。

银时扭头，松阳笑着对他挥挥手。

银时也挥挥手回去，然后评价道：“有点奇怪。”

“银时先生是第一次出远门吗？”管家年纪长一点，笑得慈祥，说话对银时却很尊重。

银时有点不自在，挠挠头：“嗯。”

“那希望你能够喜欢我们那里。”管家说，“有什么需要尽管和我说。”

银时点点头，有点求救的看了高杉一眼。

高杉被他看得有点无语，知道银时对于和外人打交道并不拿手，清了清嗓子：“没事，我带着他就可以了。”

“好的，少爷。”管家又说，“先生和夫人最近在国外，嘱咐你功课不要落下，不过该放松的时候就放松。”

高杉颔首：“我知道了。”

扭头，就看到银时正好奇的看着自己。

高杉和银时在一起的时候总是随意而肆意的。两个人一起爬上游泳划船在山里试图捉松鼠，也不是没有吵过架打过架，银时还是第一次看到这种淡漠带着点矜贵的高杉的表情。

高杉看着他，突然有点慌。

银时却只是张开嘴，做了个“小少爷”的口型，然后哈哈哈哈的无声笑了起来。

高杉嘴角抽了抽，重新转过脸。

虽然高杉平时不怎么碰，他家的豪宅里还是有不少男孩子会感兴趣的东西的。银时习惯了两天很快就如鱼得水了，虽然还是不怎么和别墅里的人说话。

第一次来到闹市区的时候银时有点紧张，那是一种野生动物进入人群本能的警惕，他的眼睛睁得很大，不断地看着四下的东西。

高杉不知道是怎么想的，突然抬手拉住银时的手。

“别走丢了。”他说。

“我才不会。”银时嘟囔，却没有挣脱。

两个男孩子拉着手有点奇怪，不过毕竟年龄还小，高杉和银时从上往下逛了逛商场，买了几件衣服，然后去看了电影，打了会电玩。

其实高杉平常自己也不会出来进行这么平民的活动，但是相比于贵族运动，他觉得银时更喜欢这种烟火气的生活。

果然银时在电玩的地方玩疯了，后来高杉也抛掉了人前的伪装，和银时展开了激战，最后在娃娃机那里耗光了所有的游戏币——倒不是多想要里面的东西，就是高杉的强迫症犯了，非想要抓上来一个。

然后就抱着一个黄色皮卡丘，很尴尬。

不过银时还算喜欢这个玩偶，拎在手上，好奇的看着远处的快餐厅。

高杉不吃快餐，不过知道银时好奇，也和他进去买了套餐，两个人混在熙熙攘攘的人群中，银时笑得声音很大，身边放着黄色的皮卡丘，抬手照相，说是要给松阳看一眼。

其实后来银时说的很多话高杉都已经不记得了，但是他仍然记得那天嘈杂人群中炸薯条的气味和银时的笑容。

他和银时说世界很大，但是那从来也只是概念性的，有时候他甚至觉得，对于他来说，世界也是很小的。

但是那天他突然觉得世界真的很大。

那一瞬间这个城市鲜活的气息突然涌入了他的心中，他意识到他生活在这里，他在走着，在活着，也将去更多的地方，看到更多不同的风景。

银时总是说这个世界和他无关，但是在遇到他之前，高杉的世界只是身边的浮光掠影。遇到他之后，高杉的世界才突然变成了清晰的风景和未来，铺展了出去。

4

初中的时候两个人的生活似乎没有太多的变化。

高杉仍然是暑假的时候到神社那里，银时上的仍然是离神社不远镇上的中学，两个人的差距似乎更大了，却又似乎更合拍了。

小时候一样在山上跑来跑去的时间少了，很多时候都是高杉在做功课，银时也敷衍的做着暑假作业，然后两个人在神社的道场里练练剑道，有时候也过手过手格斗。

各有输赢。

高杉第一次看到银时穿神官的衣服是十四岁的暑假，银时第一次跟着松阳出席一场仪式，高杉在后台帮忙收拾东西，就看到远处银时穿着一身白色的神官服走了过来。

他的心脏狂跳了起来，一时愣在了那里。

银时小跑过来，看着高杉，也有一瞬间的不自在，然后立刻毒舌：“你那么看着我干什么？看呆了？”

“没看到过而已。”高杉恢复了冷静，回答道。

“挺别扭的。”银时抓抓头上的头冠，暴躁的说，“热。”

“还挺好看的。”高杉还是说了一句，然后又问，“流程你都记熟了？”

“可……能吧。”银时不怎么自信的说，“没事，搞砸了也有松阳。”

高杉嘴角抽抽，愈发觉得对方不是很靠谱。

他抬起手，笼了银时翘出来的头发一下。

银时触电一样，突然向后一缩，满脸通红起来：“你干什么！”

高杉一愣，缓缓说：“……你的头发乱了。”

“……哦。”银时也不知道自己为什么反应那么大，尴尬的笑了笑，自己拢了拢，“不要突然上手，那样可是很危险的。”

“危险什么？”高杉掩饰性的毒舌，“用你那我手下败将的格斗术吗？”

银时愤怒的看他。

松阳走过来挽救了这个愈发窒息的气氛。

那天晚上高杉做了一个梦。

他做梦梦到他和银时在一起放孔明灯，不过两个人都不再是小时候的样子。

他梦到银时穿着浅蓝色的浴衣，两个人躺在神社的屋顶，看着熟悉的星空，风永久的吹着。

银时的脸红得厉害，他的嘴唇是软的。

5

高杉没有再找松阳说银时高中的事情。

他知道这次这条路已经走不通了。

他想带银时出去上高中，即便不和自己在一起，也要在一个更近的地方。他已经无法满足于只有夏天的时光，某种冲动在他的心底不断地膨胀，几乎把他吞没。

高杉终于开始觉得他收到的各种教育和训练是有意义的，因为正是这些让他保持了冷静，一步步的选择着下面的方向。

但是唯独对于银时，他是没有办法的。

高杉的家族本来想让他出国读高中，但是高杉的确身体上不算让人放心，再加上他们的产业大多是国内的所以最后也就没有强求。

但是银时那里留给他的时间也不多了。

十四岁的夏天的确让人苦恼，银时忙于学习神社的事务，高杉也暂时没有打扰他，大部分时间都是一个人在看书，最后还是银时憋不住了，扔下手里的事情，跑过来和高杉诉苦。

他絮絮叨叨了一大堆，最后抬眼看着高杉，叹了口气：“最近都没有时间和你在一起了，算我不好。”

“你总归是会陪我过生日的吧？”高杉抬眼看他。

“会的。”银时笑了起来，“我和松阳请假了。你不知道别的地方的那些老头那——么烦人。”

他说着，歪头看高杉。高杉也在看着他，银时突然觉得脸有点热，撇开了目光。

高杉在那一刻突然福至心灵，他垂下眼看向书，掩盖住眼底的光。

“你生气了？”银时半天没有得到他的回应，最后还是抬头看过去，赔了个笑，“我之后多抽出时间嘛。”

“不是生气。”高杉说，“……也不用抽时间。”

银时头上冒出一个问号，打量了高杉片刻，有点不高兴。

而且他发现在那之后高杉开始躲他了。

银时一天气压比一天低，一天比一天烦躁，后来差点和松阳都吵起来。

幸好松阳完全没有和他吵架的打算，反而笑着看着他，问道：“是高杉的事情吗？”

“不是！”银时脱口而出，然后又犹豫片刻，“也不完全不是。”

“高杉做什么肯定是有他的道理的。”松阳说，“如果实在想不明白，就去问问，不好吗？”

银时看了松阳片刻，摘下头上的头冠，跑没影了。

旁边过来和松阳聊天的神官嘴角抽了抽，评价道：“你太宠他了，这个性子以后怎么继承这里。”

“还说不定呢。”松阳摇摇头，随口回答。

银时穿着白色的神父服一路跑进了神社。太阳已经偏西，他在高杉的房间里没有找到他，最后在后山的鸟居旁边找到了他，高杉正坐在一棵树下看书。

银时心情不太好，说话也有点冲：“你怎么在这里？”

“你怎么来了？”高杉抬头看他，“不是有客人吗？”

银时被心里只有一件事情，看到高杉的时候委屈终于涌了出来，想也不想的脱口而出：“你为什么躲我？”

高杉一愣：“你就这么跑过来问我这个？”

“你别说你没在躲我。”问出来之后银时心里舒服多了，眯眼看着高杉，“你就是在躲我。”

高杉片刻没有说话，然后问：

“你还和我一起庆祝生日吗？”

“有什么事情不能现在说吗？”银时反驳，“你的完美主义又犯了？我都说了我最讨厌你这种少爷脾气。”

高杉也有点气，最后吸了一口气，扭头看了看鸟居：“我第一次看到你就是在这里。”

“哦。”银时不知道他想说什么，找了个石头坐下，也不管白色的衣摆立刻沾上了尘土。

高杉看他盯着自己，最后还是叹了口气：“银时，我不想说的。”

“你其实是想在生日的时候和我说吧？”银时不留情面，“高杉，别给我来这套。”

“你知道我想说什么吗？”高杉提高了音量。

“不知道又怎么样？不知道你就可以躲着我吗？你就打算不告诉我吗？”银时一点也不理屈，声音比他更大。

高杉几乎要被气笑了，他突兀的向前一步，抬手捏住了银时的下巴。

银时被他突然的动作吓了一跳，没有后退，但是突然有点结巴：“你，你有话不能好好说吗？”

高杉注视了他片刻，最后还是收回手，低声：“银时，我喜欢你，你明白我的意思吗？”

银时一愣。

他一瞬间的确没有明白，又在下一瞬间无比的明白。

他不知道该回答什么，但是嘴却先一步行动：“……你喜欢我，就可以躲着我吗？”

高杉语塞：“我只是不知道该和你怎么说。”

银时不说话。

他盯着高杉，然后又移开目光。

“我在害怕。”高杉说。

银时一愣，重新抬头看着高杉。

他了解高杉，对方没有说谎。

但是高杉怕什么呢？银时知道对方性格骨子里是天不怕地不怕的。他有时候甚至都会胆怯一些不熟悉的东西，但是高杉似乎总是毫无恐惧的，银时有时候觉得他装模做样，有时候又想，一回也好，让他知道高杉的弱点就好。

现在他看到了高杉的弱点，却心里微妙的发堵。

虽然他从来不在乎，他也知道自己和高杉的生活是离得很远的。在这个世界上大部分的人眼里，他是配不上高杉的。

他自己虽然并不这么想，但是也突然迷茫了。

“你……喜欢我什么？”银时不敢继续看高杉，低声问。

“这种事情需要说的很清楚吗？”高杉回答，“我可以一点点回忆我们之间的过去，但是银时，你对于那些过去，记得和我一样清楚。”

银时不说话了。

“我……要想想。”他别扭的说，然后补充道，“但是你不许躲我。”

“别想太久。”高杉没有妥协，继续说，“你知道我要走的。”

银时嗯了一声，心里突然涌起了一股不舍。虽然每次高杉走的时候他都会有点不高兴，但是没有一次像这次一样，让他心头闷闷的，不知道说什么才好。

“我知道，你要走的。”他说，“但是你也会回来啊。”

“明年夏天吗？”高杉没有步步紧逼，只是点点头，“是啊，我会回来。”

但是他会一直回来吗？他有一天会永远的离开吗？

银时心底突然升起一股惶恐，抬头看着高杉。

“你知道，我不可能永远留下的。”高杉轻声说，“我们都知道，不是吗？”

他的声音有点发颤，银时的心跟着发堵。

没有退路了。高杉在说出这句话的时候想。他终究还是这么做了。他可以试图劝说银时高中和他去同一个城市，但是他选择了告白这条路。

他终究还是把自己的感情作为了武器，逼着银时做出一个不会和他分离的选择。

他太了解对方了。

银时也了解他，但是他也并没有说谎。

银时看了高杉片刻，突然扭头，快速的跑走了。

高杉的生日之前两个人都没有再提这件事，两个人在屋顶放了孔明灯，像过去一样并肩躺下，不过不同于过于，并没有一个人率先开口。

高杉抬起手，勾住银时的手。

银时没有阻止他，他的手很热，带着汗水，有点不安的蜷缩了一下。

高杉握得更紧了一点，银时心底突然升起了一股莫名的火气，猛地翻身，把高杉压在了下面，低头看着他。

高杉的眼底有繁星的倒影，银时仔细看也没有看到自己，觉得小说都是骗人的。

他最后还是闭上了眼睛。

高杉的嘴唇是软的。他在一片混乱中，清晰的想。

6

高杉走之前的时候和松阳打了个招呼。

松阳摆出了茶，对他招招手，高杉犹豫了一下，还是坐下了。

“银时昨天和我说他高中想出去上。”松阳开门见山的说，“我同意了。”

高杉一愣，手放在茶杯上，没有握下去。

松阳笑了笑：“别紧张。我本来就想让他多出去看看，你能够说服他，我很高兴。”

高杉不觉得松阳什么也不知道。

银时不是一个喜欢掩饰的性格，也对于松阳不设防。他们两个人有了亲密的接触之后就更加容易拉拉扯扯，银时嘴上不说行动上变得有点粘人，神社的事情也推掉了大半，看他的时候眼底的笑意都带着点粘连。

高杉没说话，等着松阳的下句话。

但是松阳没有下一句话了。

“你是个好孩子。”他只是说，“银时过去了之后还拜托你照顾了，好好相处？”

高杉在那一瞬间有很多问题，他抬头看着松阳，也许是眼底的困惑太过，松阳对他笑了笑，在那笑容里高杉仿佛看出了一点对方的意思。

不管是他，是松阳，又或者是银时，在现在说什么都只是说出的话而已。

只有生活能够告诉他真正的答案，只有时间能够证明最后的结果。

“这个世界很大。”高杉还是固执的说。再成熟他也只是一个少年，松阳眼底的一点了然，一点怀念，和一丝微妙的怜悯刺痛了他，“但是我知道我自己想要什么。”

他站起身，向松阳微微点头，走了出去。

银时已经跑过来等他了，也没问他和松阳说了什么，笑着走过来。

他想要做出一副分离的愁绪，但是眼底的笑容出卖了他的想法。

高杉没有点破，捏了捏银时的手，去房间拿了自己的行李。

银时终于忍不住了，开口：“我有一个惊喜给你。”

高杉扭头看着他：“什么？”

“你就没有一点受到惊喜的样子吗！”银时愤怒。

“你还没有告诉我呢。”高杉说，“你想让我做出什么表情，也可以先预约一下。”

银时瞪了他一眼，高兴的宣布：“我要和你去一个城市上高中了！松阳答应我了！怎么样，没想到吧？”

高杉已经知道了，这时候却仍然忍不住笑了起来：“好啊，我给你推荐学校，你考得上就成。”

他说的倒也没有错，毕竟大城市的好高中对于成绩的要求还是不低的。

银时撇了撇嘴：“不要煞风景啊高杉君。而且你刚才是不是在想反正我考不上？是不是？”

“没有。”高杉回答，“别诬陷人。”

“得了吧小少爷，我还不了解你。”银时说，“你肯定在想，如果这个白痴考不上，我就塞点钱把他送进去——这种腐败的想法是不是？”

高杉做了一个无可奉告的手势，不过还是忍不住笑了起来。

“我很高兴。”他突然说。

银时脸变红了一点，不说话了。

“真的。”高杉说。

7

高杉的确没有想到银时说自己考上，还真就自己考上了。

他知道银时的基础并不好，而离自己近的学校要求的成绩都很高，然而银时还是考上了。

他们两个视频的时候银时的尾巴都快翘起来了，高杉也没有打击他说他是压线的这个事情，罕见的老老实实陪银时庆祝了一下。

这件事他是对家里说了的，也没有太插手银时的安排。

他父亲欠松阳的人情，对于银时自然照顾的很周全，租了很好的公寓，还嘱咐高杉关注一下对方。

高杉点点头，平静的答应了下来。

最近几年他很少提到银时的事情，仿佛过去小时候的亲密随着成长已经自然而然的消失了。他知道，他在家里对银时的态度越平静，这件事情的风险就越小。

他从来没有天真的觉得这件事情能够顺利。

然而事情的确没有出现什么不顺利的地方，银时挺快的适应了高中的生活。高杉以每周一次的频率去“看望”银时，而一关上门，公寓里就是他们的世界。

银时很聪明，没有过问过高杉在家人之前对自己略显距离的态度，自己也没有显出过分亲密的样子。他在高杉父亲面前笑得样子几乎和松阳一样，礼貌温和，但是并不亲密真心。

银时什么都清楚。高杉有时候想。他只是对自己不设防而已。

所以让自己钻了空子，侵入了他的生活，左右了他的选择，带他进入了他本来没有必要与之周旋的世界，试图一点点影响着他的未来，让他变成自己想要的样子。

银时在高中也交到了其他的朋友，不过和高杉的关系变得愈发的紧了。他的成绩一直还不错，在高杉决定还是在国内上大学之后，两个人终于考入了同一个学校——当然，高杉尖子生特招，银时继续压线。

高杉也觉得银时总是压线的这件事情有点神奇。

“因为没有必要啊。”银时懒洋洋的说，“没有必要考得更高啊。”

高杉看了他一眼：“我觉得你飘了。”

成绩这种事情，也不是说压线就压线的。

“不，我是说，也许是因为我真的是这么想的吧。”银时笑了起来。他们两个正在沙发上，高杉在看书，银时躺在他腿上看漫画，翻了个身，仰着脸看着他，“高杉，我说过吧，世界很大，但是和我并没有什么关系。我的目的，是和你在一起而已。”

高杉握着书的手僵了僵，沉默了片刻，最后才低声说，声音有点哑：“你不用这样的。”

银时撇嘴：“不要煞风景，这种时候不应该别说话，亲我吗。”

高杉低声笑了一声，抬手遮住银时的眼睛，和他亲了一下。

那一瞬间，他突然有点后悔。

不过也只是那一瞬间而已。

8

高杉总觉得大学前两年的生活顺利的像是一个梦。

他学了商学，银时也就近进了经济学部。两个人在大学里能够经常遇到，租的公寓也不远。银时的公寓小很多，所以两个人大部分时候都在高杉的公寓，银时的很多东西都移了过来，俨然逐渐生活在了一起。

大三的时候高杉还是去国外交换了，毕竟他还是需要有一些海外的见识和背景的。银时虽然看起来有点失望，不过也没有太阻拦。

他说两个人还可以视频，他假期也正好在神社多呆一段时间。

“你还想回去吗？”高杉还是忍不住问。

“可能的话还是回去比较好吧。”银时无所谓的说，“不过我实在想象不出来你这种大少爷在乡下的样子哈哈哈哈，还是我留下这里比较好吧？”

他已经彻底适应了这个城市的生活，但是身上还是总有一种若有若无的疏离感，只有对着高杉的时候才完完全全的放松下来。

两个人暑假的时候还是会回去，那时候银时仍然会穿上神官的衣服帮松阳主持仪式。他不再是当年那个毛毛躁躁的少年，站在台上的时候也有了肃穆的样子，高杉在远远的阴影当中看着他，银时粘在光里，却如当年的午后一样耀眼。

高杉看得有点出神，甚至松阳接近的时候都没有感觉到。

“银时最近两年很开心。”松阳还是那样，“多谢你家。”

“没什么。”高杉顿了顿。

“你要出国呆两年？”松阳说，“也好。”

“必须去而已。”高杉对松阳的时候还是诚实的，低声摇摇头回答。

没有银时地方的东西对于他来说仍然如同过去一样，留不下什么鲜活的痕迹。他有时候想这一切也许是真的从一开始就错了，但是错到现在，似乎也无法改正了。

“别这么说嘛。”松阳笑了起来，“没有什么事情是必须的，既然已经决定去了，就好好享受。”

“我真的不想去。”高杉无奈道，“但是我家里……你也知道。”

再加上他身上的病需要的持续治疗，的确不是一句能断关系就断关系的。

但是往后呢，再往后呢。

总会有办法的。

高杉垂着眼，缓缓出了一口气。

他知道松阳在这个问题上不信任他，而事实是他也不信任自己。他小心翼翼地一步步周旋一步步把银时更深地卷入这个漩涡里，让他留在自己身边，说到底却也对于未来没有一个明确的想法。

“如果担心，不如直接告诉银时？”松阳说，“你了解银时，他还是很能折腾的。”

高杉没回答。

从一开始就是他一步错步步错，没有必要把银时卷进来。

银时本来应该在他的世界里悠闲而自由的生活着。

松阳看他不说话了，也没有多劝，而是轻轻拍拍高杉的肩头，也抬起头，看着银时结束了仪式，扭头对这边笑了一下。

然后意识到松阳不知道什么时候出现了，连忙收回目光，不敢再开小差打情骂俏了。

高杉被他的小动作撩得不行，又有点心虚的垂下眼，低声：

“我去后台看看。”

在走之前，还是尽量多的和银时在一起吧。

9

高杉一直知道，家里发现他和银时的事情只是迟早的事情。

或者说，他走的时候就隐隐有感觉不对，但是因为双方都没有挑明，也只好见招拆招的离开了。

后来的一年多很安稳，银时那边似乎没有任何波澜，高杉以为当时只是自己多疑了，没想到大四的结尾，还是收到了家里手下的消息，说是银时似乎和他父亲起冲突了。

高杉当时正好在毕业论文答辩的前一天，他几乎没有犹豫的强行推迟了时间，一边给银时发消息让他稳住，一边赶往了机场。

不过毕竟有时间差，他回到国内的时候已经是第二天的凌晨，还没有来得及回别墅，就被家里的人截了下来。

高杉的脸色冷的可怕，对面的人也战战兢兢。高杉在这几年已经展现出了卓越的商业天赋，下面的弟弟还没长大，现在他突然和父亲对上，谁也不知道这件事到底该如何发展。

他们不算特别传统的家族，但是高杉非要和一个没有出身的男人在一起，的确也有点问题。

当年的管家已经老了，印着高杉在房间里坐下，低声：“少爷，银时先生没什么事情，稍安勿躁。”

高杉知道有松阳的关系，他父亲不可能对银时怎么样，但是他的手几乎不受控制的抖动，强行压下一阵阵的恐慌。

杀人诛心，他太清楚他的父亲会从哪里下手，对银时说什么。

说到底，他也并不清白。

他什么也没有和银时说过，他强行把银时带离了他的生活，他把银时卷进这些事情，甚至最主要最后的问题都没有和银时说过。

“少爷，你又是何必。”果然，管家低声开口。他说这话的时候叹了一口气，他对于高杉很好，说这话也是真心的，“既然你是真心的，也知道有时候真心没有什么好结果。”

他父亲年轻的时候也有过真心的爱人，也几乎和家里闹翻，最后耗不住的却是对方，被这种爱情关系拉扯的太过窒息，最后提出了分手。

何况高杉的情况更加特殊。

他的药一天都没有停过，他的身体从来就没有彻底好转过。

虽然现在靠专门的基因靶向药控制的很好，但是谁也说不准有一天药物突然失效，整个人就会迅速的衰竭下来。

高杉几乎失控的一脚踢翻了旁边的椅子，厉声：

“闭嘴！”

他从来没有这么失态过。

手机响了起来。

高杉看了一眼，一瞬间呼吸几乎都停止了。

是银时。

他闭上眼睛，还是接了起来。

10

“你是什么意思？”传出来的却是他父亲的声音。

“我觉得我们在讨论我和高杉的关系，他有权参加。”银时还是很淡定的。

高杉知道银时的这副样子。只要他想，他总是能够保持这种淡定的样子。

“也好。”他父亲回答，“只怕他不想听。”

“是吗。”银时漠然，“可是他接电话了。”

“银时。”高杉开口，他的大脑很乱，旅途的疲惫和无边的恐惧让他的声音有点发抖。他突然想起了很久以前他向银时告白时候心底的恐惧，也许那个时候他就已经预料到了现在的一切，“你现在回去。我家里那里，我会处理。”

“我不回去。”银时似乎也动怒了，“你把我当成什么了！”

“我不是那个意思。”高杉声音带着疲惫，沉默了片刻，最后说，“银时，算我求你，让我自己处理这件事情。”

至少让我们好聚好散。

“我不听。”银时非常固执地说，“我现在静音手机，你听着就可以了。”

高杉听到那边沉默了片刻，似乎他父亲也被这种毫不讲理的做法弄得无语了一下，然后开口重新说了起来。

“我今天和你谈，也不是非要你分开，只是作为长辈，希望你知道一些事实之后再做出选择。”他说，“我知道爱情是让人奋不顾身的东西，只是也许我比高杉自己看得清楚，他的爱情说到底到底是什么。”

“他只是离不开你而已。”高杉听到他父亲的声音说，“爱情是相互的，不是吗？他从来没有为你放弃过什么银时，他把你变成了他需要的样子，让你走上了他需要你走的路，因为他离不开你。这是我们这种人骨子里的本能，你不用怪罪他，但是也不应该觉得这真的就是爱情。”

“我愿意。”银时只是漠然的回答。

“他瞒了你很多东西。”他父亲淡淡说，“他插手了你的很多事情，你的高中，你的公寓，都是他决定的。他插手过你的人际关系，也从背后做手脚，赶走过很多你的仰慕者。”

“我说了吧，我乐意。”银时淡淡。

“而且，虽然作为父母我很不想承认这一点，但是高杉的身体情况你也许并不清楚。他的症状现在靠药物控制的很好，但是一旦药物出现问题，他随时都有可能失去行动能力。”高杉父亲的语气仍然是平淡的，“说实话，我们不希望他有一天成为任何一个其他人的负担。”

银时轻轻笑了一声。

那是高杉从没有听到过的，浸满着冷意的一声笑。

“所以？”银时说，“这就是你们对我的认识？因为他的身体原因抛弃他？”

“我想这不仅是我们的想法。”对面的男人淡淡说，“高杉没有告诉你，大概也是这么想的。所以我说过，银时，他给你看到的，只是他为了留下你，所想让你、能让你看到的。一段建立在欺骗和控制之上的感情，说到底也不是你需要的吧？”

银时耸肩：“我还以为你要说什么，说到底不还是劝分手吗？我说的很清楚了，不分。”

对面人挑了挑眉，突然说：“你似乎不惊讶？”

“啊。”银时突然笑了起来，带着点嘲讽，“你说了吧，这是一段间建立在欺骗上的感情。那么就让我告诉你，我欺骗了他什么。哦，对了，高杉，你也听好。”

银时扭头看着窗外，眼底滑过了点什么，然后扭回头，终究还是叹了口气，声音柔和了一点，像是专门说给高杉听的。

“高杉的病，我知道。他的身体什么情况，我知道。治疗费用多少，我知道。”银时淡淡，“他千方百计让我留在他身边，我知道。他背后威胁我的追求者，我也知道。估计我不知道的应该还有挺多，但是我觉得这些足够了。”

高杉听着银时的声音传来，死死盯着面前的手机。

“所以我说了，我乐意。”银时简短的说，顿了顿，“然后说一说另外的话题。高杉的病有一种新的治疗方法，很新，还在学术研究阶段，不过我还算看好，可能两三年之后能进入临床阶段。”

这个转折倒是谁都没想到，对面的男人皱了皱眉头，迟疑：“你是说——？”

“我是说，我和这个研发团队关系很好。”银时淡淡，“这个项目是我说服对方立项的，这个技术成立的创业公司是我拉的投资，最大的投资方你应该认识，算是你们最大的竞争对手之一。说起来，我还得感谢你们把高杉劝出了国，我做事情方便一点。”

他说这话的时候脸上的表情有点漠然，然后却又突然笑了起来：

“我和高杉说过，我会永远压线而过，因为我做这些事情都是为了留在他的身边。我说这话，是认真的。”他勾了勾唇角，“说起欺骗，我们彼此彼此，只不过我做的更明目张胆一点。”

对方注视了他片刻，最后摇了摇头：“你果然是松阳的养子。我小看你了。”

“这些事情无关紧要。”银时说，“我做这些事情，只是因为我喜欢他而已。”

“高杉，听好了。”银时继续说了下去，“我喜欢你，从很久以前就很喜欢，不因为你做什么而转移。即便你只是想让我留在你身边，那又有什么关系呢？我很高兴这个能够成为我们两个在一起缘由。如果有一天你不想让我留在你身边，我仍然是不会放弃喜欢你的，所以你可以收了提出分手的念头。”

“何况，你不喜欢我吗？”银时垂眸，“我了解你，高杉，你骗不了我，是你太不了解你自己。”

“我在公寓等你。”银时低声说，然后按掉了电话。

高杉看着面前的手机，终于缓缓地出了一口气。

他扭头向着门口走去，这一回没有人拦着他。

走出门的时候，外面正好是日出，灿烂的颜色漫天落下。

11

银时摊了摊手，无辜的看了看面前的男人：“岳父。”

对方被他嘲讽的语气气得笑了起来，奈何银时如果说的是真的话，他身上联系着高杉治疗药的研发团队，投资方他们又不好插手，的确身份不好随便动。

银时看对方没有继续阻挠的意思，站起身点点头：“那我回去了。”

对方看他走到门口，突然笑了一声：“从某种意义上来说，高杉配不上你。”

“没有配不配的问题，只有喜不喜欢的问题。”银时说，“我的世界曾经很小，是他让我睁开了眼睛，看到了未来。所以——没有他的世界，对于我来说并没有什么意义。”

那时候我浑浑噩噩，一个人躲在时间停滞的神社里，厌恶人类，厌恶自己，带着开朗的面具，却对于未来没有兴趣也没有期待。

是另一个人的到来改变了一切。

所以他笑起来的时候，我也在笑。

所以无论如何，我们都会在一起。

银时想起那时候松阳对他说的话。他无意中知道了高杉的身体情况，晚上把松阳堵在房间里问清了所有的事情，也做出了选择。

这些投资当中很多人自然是松阳牵线搭桥的，银时第一次郑重地低下头，坚定地说：

“老师，我需要你帮忙。”

“想好了？”松阳笑了起来，“终于知道找家长了？银时，我很高兴。”

银时被他逗小孩子的语气弄得有点无奈，低声：“如果我早点知道就好了。”

“一切发生了的时间就是那个最好的时间。”松阳说，“银时，我很高兴你不再逃避了。但是你也知道，一旦不逃避，就要走下去。”

银时笑着摇摇头：“老师，你知道的，就别吓唬了我。我现在很好。”

我从来没有这么清醒的活着过。

“那就好。”松阳说，“累了的话，随时欢迎你们回来。”

银时想起松阳的话，抬头看了看天色，呼吸了一口凛冽的空气，然后笑了起来。

12

他打车到达高杉公寓楼下的时候对方已经到了，但是没有上楼，正站在楼下等着他。

银时从车里钻出来，隔着一条路，远远的和高杉对视。

红绿灯变绿，银时抬腿快步走了过去。

他开始还是快步走着，最后终于跑了起来，冲到了高杉面前，抬手抱住了他。

高杉反手抱住银时，感受到对方剧烈搏动的心跳，沉默了很久，才终于哑声吐出了两个字：

“……银时。”

“别说了。”银时呼出了一口气，“说过很多遍了，这时候应该亲我。”

他说着，又突然笑了出来。

高杉听到他笑，也忍不住勾起了唇角，却又控制不住的眼角湿润了起来，感到水滴顺着脸颊滑落。

他不好说出其他的话，只是低声重复道：“银时。”

“啊。”银时深吸了一口气，“我在。”

我在这个世界里，在你的身边。

现在在这里，未来也会在这里。


End file.
